Piece of Cake
by Sarahsorad
Summary: Zuko had a run in with furberries thanks to Toph and now wants to teach Aang how to make a cake, madness and oocness are ramped. Get ready to see a new side to everyone's favorite fire bender. Inspired by capslockatla on livejoirnal, oneshot.


This was inspired by a post at capslock avatar on livejournal in which Zuko was making cupcakes and there were My Little Ponies and you really have to see the post as it was quite epic. In the commemts we got into taking about how great a cook Zuko would be and an icon in which Zuko had a pink apron was produced and as you can tell one thing let to another.

Anyway I had a lot of fun typing up this one-shot even if it did really do nothing but distract me. And I hope you enjoy and decide to stop by capslock if you've never been before.

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, and that's probably good considering what would happen to Zuko.

* * *

"Gee Toph, I knew you were going to get him back for burning your feet but maybe this was a tad overboard." Aang observed the fearsome Fire Nation prince Zuko happily chattering to Momo. 

"How was I supposed to know he wouldn't duck?" Toph sighed "You throw one bowl full of halucitory juice at a guy and before you know it he's prince sunshine."

"What do ya' think we should do with him?" Aang followed the fire bender with his eyes as he stared off the edge of the temple as if he was a baby Eagle-Mouse about to take it's first flight "Zuko you shouldn't jump from there!"

The prince made a pouty face "But I want to fly like all the others great grandpa!" with that, Zuko jumped and Aang sighed "Appa…."

The Bison clearly had more sense than Zuko and knew exactly what Aang wanted him to do. He flew back up a few second later with the prince lying across his head.

Sokka couldn't control his laughter at the sight of Zuko rolling off the bison.

"So, Zuko… you seem like you're in a good mood." Sokka sat down beside the prince still smirking. Suddenly Zuko seemed very alert and looked at the members of the group.

"I bet none of you have had cake!"

Aang glanced at Katara who stared back from her cooking; even if she tried to hide it, she was getting a kick out of seeing Zuko like this.

"Well… pies" Aang was trying to sound as serious as he could; there was no telling how Zuko would react when all this was over.

Zuko quickly stood to his feet and declared to the heavens "PIES ARE FOR GRANDMAS AND AUNTS AND OTHER OLD WOMEN WHO WEAR DISTURBING BATHING SUITS.!"

Aang blinked "I like pie."

Zuko suddenly seemed very angry and stared right into the Air bender's face. Katara seemed to think a real fight would start and already assumed a bending stance. "YOU CANNOT SAVE THE WORLD WITH PIE! A FLAKY GRAM CRACKER CRUST FILLED WITH RANDOM SWEET FRUITS WILL NOT BE ENOUGH TO STOP MY FATHER!"

Katara dropped her hands by her sides but didn't sit back down, Zuko continued. "THERE IS NOTHING IN THIS WORLD QUITE LIKE A CAKE AVATAR AANG, AND NOW IT SEEMS I MUST TEACH YOU!"

Nobody could honestly say they fully liked where this seemed to be going.

Zuko ran to his room for a second before reemerging with his arms full of supplies and to the utter shock and amusement of everyone but Toph who couldn't see it Zuko was sporting a pink apron with things about cooking and love in red letters on the front.

He thrusted a similar one to Aang "Put it on."

Aang stared confusedly at it "Umm Zuko, do I really have to-"

Zuko waved a finger at Aang "Nu-ah-ah, that's _Sifu_ Zuko when I am teaching you."

"R-right… Sifu Zuko. But Ummm, what does cake baking have to do with Fire bending?"

"I am very glad you asked ten points to Gryffindor! Well Aang it has everything to do with fire bending!" Zuko began to pace "It takes, discipline, skill, precise measurements and most of all… Love."

Sokka smirked at Aang "Riiight, Aang just put the apron on, I want to see where this thing is going, if Zuko's acting like this then Cake must be amazing."

Katara rose an eyebrow at her brother "No, you just want to see Aang being forced to wear a pink apron don't you?"

"Well that _is_ part of the deal."

Aang stared as Sokka clearly not amused at the fact that Zuko was now behind him trying the apron in the back "Sokka, I hope you sleep with your eyes open."

"But before we get started you need to also wear one of these."

He gave Aang a hairnet to which Aang simply blinked "But Zuko, I don't have hair."

"Sure Aang whatever you say… now put it on."

"Right."

"Alright, Aang time to get a rundown of ingredients. First of all we're making what's called a pound cake, and this is all the stuff we need for the cake part and we'll worry about the icing later."

Zuko pulled out a bag filled with a white puffy substance Aang automatically knew was flour.

"This is called flour, and I've got exactly 3 cups which is just how much we need. I also have six roster-pig eggs a pound of… butter, and likewise sugar. 2 teaspoons of pure vanilla extract 1/2 teaspoon salt 1/2 cup buttermilk 1/2 teaspoon baking soda and 1 teaspoon baking powder."

"Now, do exactly what I do and don't screw up."

Zuko began mixing things and Aang did just as Zuko did while giving the others strange glances. Sokka was still amused.

"And now we put it in the oven and bake it."

"Zuko… there's no oven here."

"What?" Zuko nearly dropped the cake batter filled pan

"I said there's no oven here…"

The Fire Bender was deathly quiet and slightly angry looking for a few seconds "Toph can make one with Earth Magic! After all she's always so kind and sweet I'm sure she'd do it."

"Toph, Kind and Sweet?" Katara laughed a bit still trying to keep her composure.

"I've been in the room the whole time don't talk about me like I'm not here. Besides why should I make an oven?"

"Because, we'll give you the bowl to lick."

"I don't lick bowls princess pastry."

"No it's actually really good." Aang gave Toph a spoon, which she sniffed before licking. The others watched her carefully for a reaction.

"Hey that is good, okay I'm sold, one oven coming up. But I don't see how heating it up could possibly make it better than it is."

Toph made the oven out of the side of the wall

Zuko smiled "I knew she'd come around."

"Yeah… now give me the goods!" Zuko passed Toph everything and anything that he wouldn't need anymore.

"Now all we need is some stone to light it with."

"But Zuko, you're a Fire Bender, just make the fire yourself."

Zuko laughed and pointed at Aang "I have no idea what you're talking about." He gasped excitedly and began clapping "I know I'll just fire bend, I'm a genius!"

Once the cakes were in the oven Zuko pulled out more supplies "Now we must make the icing, what do you think of strawberries?"

"Sure, but Zuko where are you getting all this food from." Zuko waved a finger in front of Aang

"It's a secret, I can't tell you."

"In other words you don't remember do you?" Sokka smirked

"Actually I don't even know where I am right now Azula!"

"I'm not Azula…"

"Oh and Mai I didn't see you there until now."

Katara sighed, "I am not Mai Zuko." Her patience was running out, she wanted Zuko to be back to his usual self and fearing her.

"Ty Lee after you're done with that could you have Sokka take it to the stream to clean it. I'm sure Katara wouldn't mind helping." And that touched a nerve  
"I am most definitely not going to do your dishes Zuko." Of course, he didn't hear this and had began mixing the icing which was coming along nicely.

Finally after everything was done and the cake was frosted Zuko declared he was going to sleep and to save him a piece.

Of course, five minutes later her groggily reappeared everyone assumed he was back to normal, he'd even lost the apron and hairnet as Aang had done so quickly.

"Hey umm who made cake?"

The others quickly glanced at one another, it probably wouldn't be such a great idea to tell Zuko he had done it while wearing a pink apron and acting rather un masculine.

"Katara did!" Everyone but Katara had decided to say it was here.

"Really? Looks nice I didn't think they made cakes at the southern water tribe… I figured it was something just the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom did."

"Oh umm… she picked it up traveling."

"Must be where my uncle got the recipe he used in Ba-Sing-Se."

Zuko took his piece of cake and walked off away form the group so he wouldn't have to conceal his smirk anymore.

Messing with them really was too fun.

* * *

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully it wasn't too messed up. I added the thing aobut Zuko at the end just because it's not possible but at the same time it is. 

And I've always thought the batter tasted better than the actual cake too so you can see who I was thinking for when I wrote wrote Toph.

And reviews are always nice


End file.
